


Anael's Prologue/Introduction

by Natural_Log



Series: Natural Logs SPN Universe (title not found) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natural_Log/pseuds/Natural_Log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue number 1. The boys meet a new supernatural being who brings them their missing angel. They are hesitant to trust this one, but the vessel it inhabits is just an ordinary person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anael's Prologue/Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I say graphic depictions of violence, but I'm so desensitized I wouldn't think so. The warning is just in case. This time my good friend SuperSyd bet'ad for me. I love google doc so much ^_^

Dean lost his balance, legs caught up with the woman he was clinging to, and tipped over. They landed on one of the couches in the ‘bat cave’ as Dean insisted it was, and Sam clattered into the coffee table before hitting the floor.

“Shit!” Dean cursed, bringing himself to his elbows. “Have I mentioned how much I hate teleporting?”

Sam groaned from the floor and pulled a book out from under his ribs. Dean was about to make a wise remark when the woman underneath him gave him a hard shove, sending him onto his brother.

“The hell woman!” he spat, some of Sam’s hair stuck in his mouth. “Give a guy warning next time!”

“Warning?” She growled, getting to her feet and pulling out a mean looking pistol. “How about you give me a warning before you tackle me off my bar stool!”

Rolling his eyes, Dean got to his feet and pulled Sam up. “Sorry,” Sam finally apologized, and elbowed Dean when he grunted. “We didn’t know what the spell would do. We just knew you were going to need some help.”

The woman continued to stare, finally seeming to realize she wasn’t in the bar any more. “Help? Why would I need your help? And where the hell are we? No, how the hell are we not in that bar anymore?” She raised her gun at Dean. “Are you kidnapping me? Because you picked the wrong state to snatch a woman from.”

Both men raised their hands. “Calm down,” Dean said, eyeing the weapon. “We got a message there was some weird stuff going down in your town. We traced the energy to the bar, then to you. You might be haunted, or cursed, or maybe even possessed, so we just need to figure out what’s wrong. And the faster we do that, the faster you can go back to your cheery little life.”

Her face was skeptical, but she lowered her gun. “Are you guys nutjobs? “Haunted, cursed” who the hell believes in that shit?”

The brothers shared a tired look. “We don’t expect you to believe us-“

“Nutjobs, that’s who,” she interrupted Sam, but holstered her pistol.

“You think we’re crazy so you put the gun away?” Dean asked, “That doesn’t seem like your smartest move.”

“Weirdos I can handle without the gun. I don’t wanna waste the bullets. So why don’t y’all tell me how the hell I got here and how the hell I get back to Norman.”

“I really want to make some sort of Wizard of Oz joke but we are already in Kansas.”

She glared at Dean. “So you did teleport me. Should I be worried Spock is going to put me to sleep?”

Sam grinned. “Eh, no, nothing like that. And it looks like you actually teleported us, not the other way around.”

Dean frowned as it finally dawned on him that they were in his new bat cave. The one you could only enter through one door, with the one key that was still in his pocket.

“Alright,” the woman leaned a hip on the couch, “Let’s say I believe you whackjobs. We teleported here, you teleported me, I teleported you, whatever. If we suspend disbelief and enter la la land for a few minutes all I want to know is how. Do I. Get back.”

Sam scratched his head, walking over to a bookshelf. “Well driving is always an option, but if you mean how to get you right back there without the cost of gas it might take me a while.”

Dean clapped his hands once. “Looks like I get to play host. You promise to keep the gun holstered?”

The woman cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. “I wouldn’t waste the bullets on you, but I don’t want to stick around here much longer than I have to. So re-draw those weird sigils and send me home.”

The brothers stared, Sam from where he sat with tomes surrounding him and Dean from the door to the kitchen.

“Those ones.” The woman walked to Sam’s side and pointed at a book cover. “You must recognize them, don’t you?”

Sam stared down at the runes, blinking stupidly. “I’ve… well I’ve seen those before but only in books. Where have you seen them?”

She frowned. “At the bar? Where I was sitting when you grabbed me?”

Clearing his throat, Dean rounded the table and flipped the book open, paging through it. “Sam this looks like Latin, is this Latin?”

“It’s Latin Dean.” Sam confirmed, and rubbed his forehead. “That isn’t the problem. The problem is how she saw angelic runes and Latin where we didn’t. “

“So you’re telling me you thought I was in trouble even though you couldn’t see the weird glowy runes on the bar? Because that was what I assumed you were after me for.”

Dean fell into a chair across from Sam. “Better and better. More data more knowing what is bumping in the night.”

“Can you pick out the runes on the bar?” Sam slid a pad of paper and a pencil to the woman, “Maybe even the order?”

“I can try,” she replied, studying the book. “I only got a good look at the first bit before you guys got to me.”

“Castiel…” Dean sighed, leaning his elbows on the table and ignored the weird look their new friend gave him. “Cas buddy we could use some help. Again. I know you haven’t answered lately but we’ve got some angelic stuff down here so-“

Dean stopped his prayer when the woman across from him dropped like a rock without warning. Sam leapt to her side, pushing her hair out of the way and listening to her breath. Dean knocked his chair back and stood, ears ringing from the sudden pressure in the room.

“Sam,” he said, but he couldn’t even hear his own voice over the roar in his ears and Sam didn’t budge. “Sammy!”

Sam finally gave in and covered his ears, looking up at Dean with nothing short of terror in his face. Dean grit his teeth and stumbled to the scimitar nearby, grabbing it from its rest and wincing. There was a cool trickle running down his neck, which meant his tinnitus was going to be getting worse soon.

Then it all stopped. Dean held his nose and blew, equalizing his ears and heading for his brother. Sam was laying on his back, eyes squeezed shut and hands clamped over his ears.

And the woman was gone.  

****

Dean paced at one end of the long dining table, mouth set in a hard line and jaw tight. He paused mid stride glancing at Sam. His younger brother was flipping through the book and looking over the few scribbles the woman got down before she disappeared.

“I mean we didn’t even know her name Sammy!” Dean slammed his fist into the table. “Didn’t even stop to ask her for her god damn name and we lost her.”

“Dean-“

“It’s not ok Sam! It’s not! How many-“

“Dean!”

Sam stood up.

“She wasn’t teleporting Dean.” He looked up, eyes wide. “She’s being summoned. But not like the whole cast a spell summoned… it’s more like-“

Banging from the door echoed down to them, and Dean frowned.

“I have this annoying feeling that I’m not going to like this at all.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed, “me too.”

They took off for the door, Dean in front. Sam stopped a few feet from the entrance, hand on the fire axe leaning on the wall. Dean glanced back before opening the door a crack.

“What the hell-“

The door swung open, knocking Dean into the wall. Sam had the fire axe up and was ready to swing down when a hand ripped it from him and knocked him down.

It all happened so fast that it took Dean a few seconds of blinking to realize it really was Cas laying half inside the doorway. Cas, his angel who’d been scarily absent for far too long, was laying half beaten and possibly dead on their entry mat.

Sam rolled and came back up to his feet but stopped. The woman who had magically disappeared was dragging Cas past a stunned Dean and kicked the door shut behind her.

“Mind giving me a hand, Sam?” she said, glancing up. “I haven’t quite gotten used to this mortal shell.”

“Uh, is that you in there Cas?” Sam asked.

She raised an eyebrow. “No, Sam, that’s Cas.”

Even as she said it Dean surged forward, pulling Cas from the woman and lifting him up. “Cas… Cas buddy…”

Sam watched as Dean completely ignored the now very strange woman and took Cas deeper into their base. Turning back to the woman, he caught her smiling.

“Ok.” Sam set his feet. “Who, or what, are you. And how did you find Cas?”

She wiped her hand on the tapestry next to her. “Who would you like to meet first? The mortal in here or me, the ‘thing’ that found your angel?”

“You first.”

“My name is Anael.” She inspected her nails as if suddenly bored. “More than that isn’t really important.” She dug some blood out from under a nail and gave Sam a look.

Sam heard Dean calling to him, but he hesitated. A powerful something was possessing this woman and had somehow found Cas and now she was in their safehouse and he didn’t know what she was.

“Come with me.” Sam ordered and turned to find Dean.

He had Cas on a table, wounds exposed. In the short time since he left Sam he’d gotten blood all the way up his arms and a smear on his face. He looked up when they stopped, eyes wild.

“How the hell do we heal an angel Sam?

Anael came up to the table, touching Cas’ arm. “He is drained,” she stated, moving her hand to his chest. “He needs-“

Dean growled at her, growled like an animal and got between her and the angel. “Who the hell are you?”

She sighed and rolled her neck. “My name is Anael, I’m using this mortal shell for the time being.” With a flick she knocked Dean to the end of the table. “We can start Anael 101 after I fix your angel.”

Skirting her arms reach, Sam rounded the table to check Cas. His wounds were deep, some so old they had crusted and started to scar. He was pale, his features thrown into sharper contrast than when he sported his usual tan. And he was filthy, covered in grime and dust and who knows what.

Eying Anael, Sam cleared his throat “How did you find him?”

Dean was still seething at the end of the table, hands clenched and jaw working so tight Sam thought he could hear them grinding.

“When his boyfriend started praying, I followed it.”

The brothers looked up at her, but her hands kept moving over his chest.

“He doesn’t have a boyfriend, sister, he’s an angel.”

She blew air through her nose in a makeshift laugh, rolling Cas to his side. “Whatever you want to tell yourself, Dean, but you can’t lie to this roomful. We all know what’s going on.”

“Uhm,” Sam frowned, “No… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cas groaned and Dean was at his side instantly. Anael made a face at him and looked to Sam. “Still think he’s a macho straight man?”

“Oh, that, no I’ve known that for a while. But he doesn’t-“

“Can we question my sexuality some other time?” Dean barked, and Cas gripped his hand so tight his fingers went white. “Sometime our angel isn’t dying on the dining room table?”

Anael moved to Cas’ head, removing her jacket and cracking her knuckles. “If I were you, I’d close your eyes.”

Sam did, but Dean looked up and watched. The woman went from somewhat strange to completely other-worldly in seconds. Light poured from her hands into Cas’ temples. She swore hard, sweat beginning to bead on her forehead. Bright blue light traced across her bare arms in angelic markings, pulsing faster as she continued to push.

Finally it was too bright for Dean, and he turned his face away. His ears were ringing, but that was something he was growing used to thanks to his days with the heaven-sent.

“Shit.”

Anael collapsed, and Cas sat straight up, panting hard. His eyes roamed the room in wonder, then dropped to his hands clenched in his lap.

Sam shook his head, glanced at Dean, and lifted the now unconscious angel-healer. “I’ll put her on a couch, be right back.”

Dean made a face at his brothers back before coming to Cas’ side. “Cas?” He cleared his throat, the name almost sticking. “Cas buddy, you ok?”

He turned to Dean, eyes growing wider. “Is this…”

“Earth, Cas, you’re on earth. Kansas. Safe house. You’re-“

“You saved me, Dean?”

Dean swallowed hard, looking down. “Ah, no Cas. But I guess I helped?”

“Of course,” Cas slid his legs over the edge of the table and Dean watched as the wounds across his bare chest healed. “As a human you couldn’t possibly get me from heaven.”

Frowning, Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sorry, I figured praying to you three times a day would be enough.”

Cas winced. Dean didn’t miss it.

“Cas?”

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

Sam stopped at the door when he saw Dean rub his eyes and look down. His brother was standing in front of their newly returned angel whose knee was resting against Dean’s thigh.

“You’re sorry, Cas? You go radio silent, again, and come to find out you were getting your ass kicked, and you’re… you’re sorry?”

“Yes. Dean… I’m sorry. I should have told you something was wrong but-“

“You should have shown up when we called, Cas. I thought you could always mojo yourself when we prayed to you. When I- when we needed you.”

Sam wanted to interject, wanted to get in the middle of it, but there was something really intimate about how Dean’s shoulders slumped, about the worry in his eyes and the fact that when Cas touched his wrist he didn’t push it away. So Sam stepped back quietly into the shadows to see how it played out.

“I heard you, Dean. You know I hear every prayer. But I wasn’t allowed to answer, I was…” Cas bit his lip and looked away. “Preoccupied.”

“Should I go explain things?”

Sam jumped and turned. Anael was standing at his side. No. He frowned and looked harder. Not Anael.

“Grace.” She held out her hand, smirking. “Grace Meyer.”

“Sam.” He shook it firmly.

“Look, lovebirds,” Grace-not-Anael walked out slipped her jacket on. “It would appear that I will be playing the part of a demi god for the foreseeable future. I’m all for a steamy romance novel but I’m sort of tired and hungry as hell. So while I was being used by Anael she explained a few things. Here’s the cliff notes.”

Cas nodded like this was completely normal. Dean was beet red, either from anger or from realizing that Cas was practically holding his hand and nobody had said anything about it. He turned a quick about face and walked to a chair and took a seat, looking everywhere but the angel.

“Anael is pretty much the exiled left hand of God. It’s a really old, really long, really stuffy story about feminism and chickens and eggs and I’m bored just talking about it. She really wanted to give me all the details but I think I fell asleep for a while. Her last vessel died, too weak or something, but she says I’m more suited. Something about being a woman.”

“Fascinating.” Dean grumbled. “More supernatural crap to mix in. Things were getting too normal around here anyway.”

Grace raised an eyebrow at the hunter.

“Wait.” Cas looked up. “Anael. I know this name.”

“Yeah, she said you might. But it’s mostly incorrect information.” Grace let her eyes wander down his bare chest before looking away. “Anael is old as God, but she’s not from round here. She’s got some other planet, other life forms she is God to.”

“Aliens, now?” Sam sputtered. “You’re joking.”

“I dunno man. I don’t believe half the shit I’ve heard in the last day though, some of it sounds like something from the darker corners of the internet.”

Dean’s eyes widened and he stared at Grace. She rounded the table, brow furrowed as she thought. “Anyway… She told me a bunch of stuff that is totally boring and made no sense, but she did explain that the God here had been looking out for you guys and your pet angel, so she had to push us hard to get him back. Apparently being in the hands of a Fate sister isn’t fun.” She stopped in front of Cas again, staring into his eyes.. “Sorry we didn’t get there sooner.”

Glowering, Dean went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Sam rubbed his chin.

“So you- I mean, Anael has been doing Gods work?”

“Not really,” Grace leaned against the table next to Cas, close enough their sides brushed, “to be honest I get the feeling she’s kind of pissed at God. Probably for good reason. Can I get one of those?”

Dean narrowed his eyes but fetched a beer for the woman. She thanked him and popped it open while Dean grabbed his jacket and handed it to Cas.

“So why was Anael so interested in Cas? Enough to know he was in trouble in heaven?” Sam asked.

“Not heaven.” Grace shuddered, wincing. “I dunno where they had him, but it sure as hell wasn’t heaven.”

Cas frowned. “But Naomi was the new general for my garrison,” he said, looking up. “She could summon me to heaven, wipe my memory and implant suggestions. These are things only a powerful angel could do.”

Grace clicked her tongue. “Sorry, but almost all the angels who were tough stuff aren’t too concerned with you. Naomi is apparently one of the Fates. She was using you like a packet of ketchup my friend. That’s why when Anael finally got to you we thought you were dead.”

Closing his eyes, Cas swayed. “Naomi wasn’t an angel… that means I killed Sammandriel for nothing.”

“Cas,” Sam started, but Dean was already gripping the angels shoulder.

“You’ve been through worse shit Cas. It’s not your fault, but I’ll be damned if we let anyone else manipulate you.”

“Aaaand now that you’ve got me, that’s one more layer of protection.”

The brothers looked her over. Her jeans fit her long legs tightly, coming to the tops of her black boots. Her jacket was heavy grade, but she had a simple cotton tank underneath that clung loosely to her form. Her black hair was up in a loose ponytail, likely thrown up when she awoke.

“Sorry,” Sam smiled, “but we don’t trust that easy. Even if you save our friend.”

Grace grinned at the taller Winchester. “Don’t worry, you’ll learn soon enough when Anael comes back. It’s kinda weird at first, getting used by some ethereal force, but if I was just crazy I couldn’t teleport.” She finished her beer and frowned. “Got any food around here?”

Cas looked up at Dean. “I don’t know who exactly she is,” he sighed, “but she restored me, and my grace, and saved me from Naomi.”

“Then the least we can do is make you dinner,” Dean grunted, and took off for the kitchen.

Grace followed him, watching the tension in his shoulders when he realized she was behind him. “Just for the sake of food codes, d’you mind washing off the blood first?”

Sam laughed from the other room, but Dean wasn’t so amused. “Can you just... I dunno, be freaked out? I mean how often have you been around a guy with that many injuries before?” He pulled a towel out of a drawer and soaked it in the sink before scrubbing at the angel blood on his arms. Grace came around and followed suit, cleaning her hands.

“My brother is a doctor,” she explained, “Sometimes he shows me xrays, usually funny ones. I visited him at the ER one time right after there was an accident on the highway.” She shrugged like the gore didn’t even phase her and dropped her rag into the sink. Dean shook his head.

“So what, you work at a hospital too?”

“Nah,” she put some dishes away while she spoke, “I’m an accountant for a law firm. We cover lots of stuff, including malpractice insurance. Cover my brother too, so sometimes I stop by ‘on business’ to see how things are going.”

She hefted herself onto the counter, but she was so tall her feet nearly brushed the ground. “That shirt should get washed soon, before the blood sets in. Throw it in a cold wash, otherwise it’ll stain pretty bad.”

He gave her a look and she laughed. “Sorry, my dad was a doctor too. I know how to get blood out. Been doing it since I could work the washing machine.” She glanced around the kitchen. “Y’all do have a washing machine here right?”

“Yeah,” Dean pulled off his shirt, ignoring the appreciative gaze she settled on him, “through there.”

She snatched the shirt from him and hopped off the counter, hips swaying as she walked into the laundry room. “Nice, this is a new model. You guys just remodel the place?”

“Nah, just upgraded a few things,” Sam answered, walking through the kitchen. His arms were full of more bloody clothing. Cas’ bloody clothing. Dean looked back to the fridge, frowning at how empty it was.

“Gonna need to make a trip to town Sammy,” Dean grumbled. He straightened, realizing it wasn’t Sam standing next to him. “Feeling better Cas?”

The angel nodded, eying the fridge. “Much. We should talk, Dean.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, yeah, we prolly should.”

Cas opened the fridge and sniffed. “However, I would rather enjoy a burger. Can we make those?” He turned to Dean, eyes wide and hopeful.

Dean swallowed.

“Burgers sound great.” Grace called from the laundry room, and Dean jumped. Sam came into the kitchen, grinning.

“Looks like we have a new roommate Dean.”

Dean pouted, but shrugged. “She saves Cas, I guess she can stay for a while. At least she knows how to do laundry.”

“Dean,” Cas poked the hunters shoulder, “burgers?”

“Burgers,” Dean agreed, pulling out a pad of paper from a drawer, “but groceries first. We’re gonna need some supplies, especially with two more mouths to feed. Sammy can run to the store while we get the room situation taken care of. Good thing this place has plenty of space.” He scribbled down some ingredients as Grace came back, the sounds of the washer running getting quiet when she closed the door.

“Can you get some bacon? Craving bacon for some reason.” She sat herself at the table and pulled out a phone. “Oh, also salad. And chicken. Chicken caesar sounds good too. Hmm... what do you have in the way of coffee around here?”

Dean turned to give her a look. “You want gourmet coffee, you can go buy it yourself. Credit card schemes don’t exactly lend us luxury.”

“Touchy,” she crinkled her nose, “When Anael comes back I’ll be sure to mention that.”

“Speaking of,” Sam sat himself across from the woman, “What else can you tell us about her?”

Grace pursed her lips. “Think of Venus...”

“The planet?” Dean quipped, finishing his list.

“Yeah, she’s a great big ball of dirt. The goddess, smart one. Think of her, and that’s pretty close. Except not all the rumors about Venus, just the description. She likes copper, which, ugh, I’m more of a silver fan.”

Cas took the grocery list, frowning. Sam stared off into space, fingers tapping idle on the table.

“Sam d’you wanna run to the store and pick up-”

Cas blipped out and back in seconds. Everyone stared as he set a grocery bag on the counter and started pulling out hamburger makings. Dean cleared his throat, and Cas looked at him like his hand was in a cookie jar not a brown bag.

“... burgers, Dean?”

There was a moment of silence before Grace stood. “He might be the most adorable human being, except he isn’t human.” Sam laughed, but she walked over to Cas and pulled him into a hug. “Can we keep him Dean?”

Cas made a face, pouting at Dean. “I don’t understand, I thought slavery has been outlawed for many years now...”

“And anyway,” Dean separated the angel from his new fan, “he was here first. So you don’t get a say in us keeping him. Because,” he jabbed a finger in Cas’ chest, “we’re keeping you. No running off. Heaven might not have been the ones to snatch you and mess with your brain but I still don’t trust them.”

He shared a look with Sam, who looked like he wanted to have a chick flick moment and pull everyone into a group hug.

“Burgers!” Dean exclaimed, turning on the stove. “Burger makin time.”

Cas grinned and finished unloading groceries while Grace pulled out another beer and sat next to Sam. “How do you not coo over him all the time?” she asked, gesturing the angel with her beer.

Sam shrugged. “He’s like a puppy. Most of the time he’s clueless but sometimes he makes a mess and you know theres a big ball of energy in there that can turn destructive. In this case, literally.”

Grace shrugged and watched them bustle about the kitchen for a moment. “Wish I knew how to cook. Or you know, do anything but crunch numbers and submit cash flow statements.”

Sam crossed his arms, still thinking. “You can shoot though.”

“Mmm.” She tapped her bottle on the table. “Cousin taught me. You know what it’s like in the south.”

Sam thought about when he was nine and his dad gave him a pistol. Maybe it wasn’t so strange. “Yeah...” he murmured.

“Hey, mister deep in thought,” she crossed her arms and gave him her full attention. “Still not sure if you trust me?”

“Sorry, sort of.” Sam sighed. Dean glanced back at them while Cas mixed the burger meat with spices. “You seem like you’re ready to move in. Just an hour ago you wanted us to teleport you back home.”

Grace pursed her lips. “Anael explained I needed to ‘answer the call’ or some shit. She uh, somehow made my firm think I quit weeks ago. Moved my stuff out of the office and everything. My brother thinks I’m touring the country or europe or something. She fixed everything so I could drop my life and play puppet.” Then she grinned. “Of course, the perks are pretty great. Apparently I’m immortal for the time being. Nice. And I can see my brother when she isn’t busy. It’s not like I have a dog or a husband. Just my brother, workin the ER and too busy to hang out most of the time.”

“D’you think she picked you because you’re unattached?”

“I think she picked me because she needed a new vessel and I happen to fit her personality type. She keeps lamenting that I won’t be more useful but she wants me to pick up new skills. Look at these hands,” she held them up, “I’m used to working at a computer and getting manicures, eating expensive sashimi and reading novels in my apartment. I’ve never killed a thing in my life.”

“Dean, are the burgers supposed to smell this good always?”

“Nah, I just make really good burgers.”

****

Sam and Grace cleared the table while Dean found Cas clothes and sorted out rooms. Sam had noticed that Dean left half his room bare but hadn’t said anything- even when a second pillow showed up on his bed.

“You and Dean always live here?”

Sam laughed. “No, it’s a recent residence. We usually live out of motels.”

Her face screwed up. “Motels? Really? That sounds like shit. How’d you find this place?”

“Kind of a long story, but I guess you could say we inherited it.”

“Long story,” she closed the dishwasher and started on the counters, “sounds mysterious.”

Sam leaned against the table and watched her clean. “Yeah well, that’s us. Maybe you should invent a brooding backstory to fit in.”

“Unfortunately I’m too white bread boring.” Grace wiped her forehead and smirked. “Two happy parents, two happy kids, two happy dogs, two happy cats. And a crab for a little while. I think it was a crab.”

“A crab.”

“Yeah. Well. Hermit crab. Painted shell. Stinky food. You know.”

Sam studied her. “Ok I’ll buy the crab bit, but something tells me you’re lying. Nobody has a peachy perfect life like that.”

She looked away. “Then that’ll be my mysterious backstory, huh?”

Cas came into the kitchen and stopped, staring at Grace. “Anael...”

Grace frowned. “What about her?” Dean came in behind Cas and Sam got off the table. It felt like the air pressure was rising slowly. The hairs on Deans arm stood up and he grabbed Cas’ shoulder on instinct.

“You aren’t going anywhere without me Cas.”

Cas tilted his head, still staring at Grace. “She is here.”

Dean’s ears finally popped and Grace was gone, again.

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more prologue before I start the actual fic. These prologues are connected and each introduces an original character. I figured this way I won't have to detract from the main story with introductions and descriptions etc. We will get to know Anael/Grace better over time along with the next OC. 
> 
> I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE IT CLEAR  
> The story WILL NOT be about the OC's! They are going to be supporting characters to give the story flavor and depth. The main plot will probably be about Winchester adventures and Destiel.


End file.
